


That Fourth Of July

by devin1039



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SPN - Freeform, Weecest, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devin1039/pseuds/devin1039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's favorite memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Fourth Of July

   Sam was smiling, and Dean, well Dean wanted to stare at that smile forever. It lit up his whole face, that smile. It shone brighter than the fireworks they had set off. Those fireworks reflected in Sammy's eyes, and everything about him was lit with happiness. Dean couldn't stop grinning as he looked at his brother. It was one of the greatest things he'd ever done, making Sammy happy. 

   "This is so cool!" Sam yelled out into the open, tearing his eyes away from the exploding colors to glance at his brother. Dean nodded with his hands in his pockets as he watched his brother. He should have been watching the fireworks, he knew, but Sam was so much more beautiful. 

   "Yeah, pretty sweet, huh?" Dean remarked, leaning back against the Impala. Sam looked to Dean and then back to the light show in front of him. The thirteen year old made his decision, walking towards his big brother, and hugging him tight around the middle. Dean went on autopilot for a moment, his arms encircling Sam's thin frame. 

   "I love you, De." Sam said, burrowing his face into the soft fabric of Dean's shirt. Dean hadn't heard what Sam had said over the fireworks, and he furrowed his brows as he dipped his head forward a bit.

   "What?" Dean asked loudly to be heard over the explosions. Sam looked up at his brother and smiled again. The blonde had a look of confusion and amusement on his face as he cocked his head to the side. 

   "I said I love you!" Sam yelled, all grin and dimples and innocence. Before Dean could respond, Sam had gotten up on his tiptoes and crashed his lips to the seventeen year old's. He hadn't kissed before, but this seemed like the right time, right place, and definitely the right person. After a moment of hesitance, Dean smiled against Sam's lips and guided the kiss. He ran a hand through Sam's longish brown hair and cupped the boy's chin, licking lightly over the other's bottom lip. They only pulled away from each other once the fireworks had stopped. Sam breathed heavily, sweat shining on his forehead, and a shy smile on his lips.

   "I love you too, Sammy." Dean said softly. And he meant it. 


End file.
